The Intent of Words
by Dr.E. Vance
Summary: Mina says something to Quatermain about Jekyll without knowing Jekyll was in the room. Now Jekyll has given up hope. Can Mina say she's sorry and change his mind? MinaJekyll.


**Disclaimer: I do not own LXG. . . yadda, yadda, yadda – blah, blah, blah! You know the drill! **

**A/N – My first attempt at writing a story for a movie. So be kind! I've seen this movie at least 6 times and I was Skinner for Halloween in 7th grade. Yes, I will be 80 years old and still dress up for Halloween. I love dressing up!**

**THE INTENT OF WORDS **

He heard the footsteps following him – the voice as Mina called to him to stop him from running away. But he ignored her, the pain too much to bear. He could still hear what she said to Quatermain clear in his head:

"_Jekyll? He is just a fellow member. Just a friend. I see no chance for anything more. He creeps me out a little. How such a gentle man could turn into such a . . . monster."_

Mina hadn't realized that Jekyll was standing in the doorway until she heard him running away. She now was following him to apologize. Jekyll reached his room before she had a chance to catch up and the door slammed in her face.

"Jekyll? Please listen to me." Mina begged, a silent fear that he was going to do something he would regret later. Receiving no response she tried the door – but it was locked.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Inside the room, Jekyll sat on the edge of his bed, clutching the sheets. He was forcing himself not to cry. His secret love for this woman slowly evaporating like water on a hot furnace. How could she say something like that?

He thought they might have had a chance. Maybe not at the moment, but in the future. But now, not even the future gave him hope. He saw the handle move as Mina tried to open the door.

"Go away!" Jekyll yelled.

"I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean it that way!"

"It sounded like you meant it when you were talking to Alan!" Jekyll yelled through the door at her. "The intent of words can not change in such short a time."

They shared a silence that burned like hot coals. It was uncomfortable and Mina rested her back to the door and sighed. What has she done? **_I have broken a man who was already broken in the first place,_** Mina thought.

"Will you please come out? I can explain!" Mina waited and after a minute she heard the sound of the lock unlocking. The door slowly swung open and Mina was face to face with a tear streaked Jekyll.

"Mrs. Harker, no explanation is needed, for the full intent of your spoken words were understood." Jekyll went to close the door again but Mina grabbed it and swung it back open.

"I did not know you were in the room!" she argued.

"I f I wasn't in the room, would you have said it then?" Jekyll pointed out. Mina bit her lip. That was a good question and thought better to avoid it.

"I'm sorry Doctor. If I had known you were in the room, I wouldn't have said it. Alan was teasing me and I answered back." They stared at each other in silence a moment.

"I thought we may have had a chance. I thought I found someone who wasn't bothered by my other side." Jekyll began and interrupted Mina before she had a chance to respond. "But you said I 'creep you out'."

Mina didn't even try to argue back. She knew everything he said was true. Jekyll, sensing she had nothing else to say, closed the door and crawled into bed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

An hour later, Nemo stopped by Jekyll's room to tell him it was time for dinner. Mina saw Nemo and put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Nemo tipped his head slightly in a sign of understanding and walked away.

Mina took a last longing look at the closed door and sighed. Stifling a cry. She had caused so many pain – but none affected her as much as this one.

"I'm sorry Jekyll." She called through the door hoping he could hear her. "I love you." She said a little more quietly, but was still audible to Jekyll. And as Mina walked away, she swore she could hear him answer back:

"I love you too, Mina Harker."

**Well, was that alright? I would love to get feedback! **


End file.
